


Entrust

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [73]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bloodplay, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fix-It, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Family, Wake-Up Sex, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next evening, Jessica and Eric and Nora continue their fun, then Jessica and Nora have a more serious talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrust

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, "Watch the Moon Disappear."

“ _Vad är du gör, syster_?” Eric mumbles, rolling over and lazily fumbling to reach her.

“M’not doing anything,” Nora hums.  “M’asleep.”

Her drowsy insistence is enough to convince him - she doesn’t put as much effort into lies when she's not quite awake - she  and as such he opens his eyes fully to see Jessica, bright and awake and oh-so-casually fondling him.

“Good evening!” she chirps, grinning.

“And to you, princess,” he drawls.  “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Thanks!” she giggles.  “I kinda wondered if I was bein’ creepy.  S’not creepy?”

“There are few ways I prefer to be woken,” he assures her, smiling.  He ruffles his sister’s hair, chuckling at the way she groans.  Nora can pull all-dayers with little worry, but she’ll sleep late whenever she’s allowed.  To Jessica, then, he suggests, “You might spread your goodwill?”

Jessica nods, contemplating.  Last night – last night was special, and she owes Nora as much if not more for that, but Nora is an unknown quantity.  Eric at least has the equipment she’s used to working with.  She knows that Nora doesn’t mind her inexperience, but she still doesn’t wanna disappoint.

So what she does instead is straddle Nora’s hips, easing her onto her back, and lean forward to kiss her softly but insistently.

“Hey, there,” she murmurs against Nora’s lips.

“You’re still touching Eric,” Nora observes without opening her eyes.

“How do you know?”

“Because otherwise both your hands would be on me.”

“Sharing isn’t her strong suit,” Eric chuckles.  “Hell if I know how she thought this would work out.”

“Sometimes logic and romance don’t collide,” Nora says airily.

Jessica blinks, still a bit surprised by that – it’s been easier to think of this as, like, vaguely polyerotic friendship, like your average vampire shit, not that she minds romance but she doesn’t wanna psych herself out – and Eric sees it, chuckling, which in turn makes her roll her eyes and go to kiss Nora’s eyelids.  If she won’t open her eyes, that’s just going to have to be what happens.  Or something.

“Hmpf,” Nora mumbles.  “F’you’re gonna kiss me, _kiss_ me.”

“Wake up and I will,” Jessica retorts playfully.

“She’s demanding,” Eric observes, with a note in his voice like he’s telling secrets.  When even that doesn’t fully rouse Nora, he reaches to drag fingernails down her arm, _hard_.

“ _Oh_ ,” she moans, pressing Jessica to her with her free hand. “Please.”

Please kiss her or please keep scratching her, either could be what she means, so Jessica kisses her and Eric keeps scratching her and soon her eyes are open and she’s sprawled out across the bed taking as much space as she possibly can.  Eric stretches out behind her, drawing sharp patterns on her skin, and Jessica straddles her hips and rubs against her.

The first time Eric draws blood, it makes Nora shriek so loudly that Jessica gasps.

“Are you okay?” she asks, sitting up sharply.

Nora looks at Eric, about to start giggling, then back at Jessica.  “What do we say when it’s not okay?” Eric asks her playfully.

“Snowdrop,” Nora replies with a dreamy smile.

Jessica stares, not wanting to admit that she doesn’t know what the fuck this exchange is about.

“Do you like this, _min drottning_?” Eric asks.

“I do,” Nora sighs happily.

“More?”

“Yes, please,” she hums. To Jessica she says, “I’m fine, pet, I promise. Kiss me more.”

Jessica hesitates, so Nora shifts her hips impatiently and rather pointedly, knowing it’ll spur the girl on.

“Goddamn,” Jessica murmurs, pushing her hips back against Nora’s and finding just the right angle to send electricity up her spine. “Yeah, that’s good.”

Eric chuckles devilishly. “And she’s a quick study,” he murmurs, drawing nails up over Nora’s arms.

“I’m right here,” Jessica snaps, rocking against Nora once more.

“So you are,” Eric agrees, and he lifts one hand to beckon her closer. They kiss leaning over Nora, who squirms and hums very desperately.

“Are you gettin’ jealous of me?” Jessica asks him.

Eric scoffs.

“Be nice,” Nora says faintly.

“Do you mean to each other or to you?” Eric teases.

“Both,” Nora groans, idly swatting at Eric’s side with one hand and grabbing Jessica’s thigh with the other. “Get me off already.”

Eric and Jessica exchange glances, both of them smirking with a sudden sense of being co-conspirators. “If that’s what you want,” Eric murmurs.

“ _Yes_ , you arsehole,” Nora mutters, wiggling impatiently under Jessica.

“This is cute,” Jessica observes. “You’re cute when you’re snippy.”

Fast as possible, she adjusts so her knee is pressed against Nora’s center and she herself is straddling Nora’s leg, then begins to grind. This is straightforward. This activity doesn’t require any particular skill.

But even still, Nora’s a know-it-all, and she can’t help but instruct, “Harder and tighter against me. Eric can guide you if you like.”

“I’ve got it,” Jessica replies, surprised that it makes her smile. “Thanks, though.” She goes back to it, going harder and pressing tighter as suggested, and Eric runs his nails all up Nora’s torso, drawing blood around her breasts and then contorting to lick it off.

It’s going to be a long lazy lusty sort of evening.

 

* * *

 

Eric goes to get breakfast once they’ve finally exhausted themselves and each other, leaving the women a panting tangled-up mess on the bed, and Nora can’t help but think it’s a sort of deliberate move.  He’s participating now, but she still started this, and she may want to do the sentimental bit of asking after Jessica and her well-being.

She definitely wants to, which surprises her in a way, but she can’t do directly.  

Instead, once she’s sure Jessica has calmed, she asks, “Have you thought about what you’re doing about your Maker’s house?”

They’ve been back, rummaging through things and taking what they need, but the building itself is still undiscussed.

Jessica shrugs.  “I don’t wanna take it over,” she says almost immediately.  “I don’t think _I_ ever lived there, y’know?  My I.”

Nora understands completely, although she doesn’t do any more than nod.

“Like I moved in there the rebellious daughter, then I was the good daughter, then I was the good girlfriend, then when I came back I was the daughter again,” Jessica continues.  “Like I always belonged to.  Even when I was playin’ like I was all wild an’ free I don’t think I was my own.  I was still definin’ myself by other people.  It’s – I dunno.  I’m goin’ off.”

“No, I understand,” Nora murmurs, reaching to stroke Jessica’s hair.  “What do you know of my life, pet?”

Jessica tenses, not sure what she’s supposed to know already.  “Well, you’re from England, obviously,” she begins hesitantly.  “And Willa told me you’d been at court and stuff.”

“Did she tell you how I died?”

Jessica shakes her head.

“When I was at court,” Nora says, in one of those “once upon a time” voices, “I was a favorite of the king’s.  You understand?”

“I think so,” Jessica says, because if nothing else she’s learned how to interpret most of Nora’s euphemisms.

“I was an odd choice – I had the family name but only barely, my parents preceded me in death by a few years, I was too smart for my own good – but I was eager to please,” Nora continues.  “And obviously, I’m a masochist.”

She says it so nonchalantly, like she’s saying “I’m a Taurus” (Jessica actually isn’t sure what sign she is, and makes a note to ask, not that it matters), and it makes Jessica feel suddenly inadequate.  She didn’t even know what that was until a few months ago, and she’s not sure what it means in the story or in their new night-to-night life, other than encounters like this last one.

“At first, I’d proved a challenge, I think,” Nora murmurs.  “I turned away most suitors, I was more private than a lot of the ladies present.  I actually read for fun and let that be known.  But once he figured out the little secret of my preferences, he was enchanted.  Such things are frowned on amongst humans even today, so finding someone who wasn’t afraid of the stigma of it back then was, I imagine, quite lucky.  I thought it would be a good bit of fun.”

“The way you’re sayin’ that, I bet it wasn’t,” Jessica whispers, feeling uncomfortable.

“There’s a point when even the hardest-core masochist with the largest submissive streak says enough,” Nora shrugs, glancing up at the ceiling as she speaks.  “But ‘enough,’ or more plainly ‘no,’ are not words that kings are used to hearing.  And good proper ladies aren’t trained to say them.”

“Geez,” Jessica says sympathetically, closing her hand over Nora’s.  “I’m sorry, Nora.  That’s shitty.”

“Thank you,” Nora whispers.  “I don’t generally speak of it anymore.  There’s so little point.  But I do appreciate your sympathy.”  She fakes a sigh, makes the slightest face.  “I tried in vain to build myself a life outside of court, which led to my volunteering.  I didn’t care how dangerous or unfeminine the task was, I wanted to do it.  Be myself, not his.”  She looks back over at Jessica - see, that’s the point of her telling it now – and attempts a sad sort of smile.  “Which led to the makeshift hospital where Eric found me.  Trying to nurse the sick so often gets you sick, and that was even truer in those days.”

Jessica matches the not-quite-smile for a second before asking, “But Godric was your Maker?”

Nora nods.  “They’d heard of me in the way you sometimes do in those circles and sought me out, only to find me halfway in the ground already.  Eric was the one to find me, but Godric turned me and was a proper father to me.”  Her voice goes small as she asks, “Did you get to meet him?”

Jessica shakes her head.  “I heard about him, but I wasn’t introduced,” she says, once again unsure if that’s the preferred answer.  “He sounded like a special guy.”

Nora giggles, if sadly.  “He was a child who’d seen too much of the world, a lot of the time,” she muses.  “He wasn’t capable of happy mediums.  Bloodthirst or repentance, killing or solitude.  I loved him.”

“What way?” Jessica asks, because she can’t not.

“Oh, he and I never slept together,” Nora says.  “He and Eric did, of course, but – it wasn’t the nature of my bond with him.  He and Eric were lovers, Eric and I were lovers, and even if that was so it was the first time in my life I’d ever been my own.  They understood my needing to be and they respected it.”

Jessica’s eyes go wide for a moment, and she almost laughs because of course she wound up being the progeny of the only truly heterosexual vampire she’s ever met.  “I’m glad they were… good for you,” she says once she’s recovered.

“Are,” Nora  corrects gently, smiling.

“So I guess it wasn’t weird jumpin’ back into bein’ all family again?” Jessica asks.

“Not in the slightest,” Nora says.  “You know that Pam and I hadn’t previously met and she hadn’t even known of me, and that was – as it had to be, but it did create a strain.  But I feel safer and happier with my brother near than anything else.”

“Why’d y’all stay apart so long, then?” Jessica murmurs.

Nora shrugs.  “Ambition,” she declares.  “My abundance of, his lack of.  It was no hard feelings, we just wanted different things.  He wanted fun and adventures, I wanted to make a difference.  Luckily for us now, the two don’t have to be mutually exclusive.”

“Bein’ your own and bein’ his too,” Jessica muses.

“Something like,” Nora agrees. “It’s possible, I promise. But I understand the need to try to figure out what that means.”

Jessica nods. “Thanks,” she whispers, and after a moment she just has to add, “Okay, I gotta know. _Snowdrop_?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _vad är du gör, syster_ ; "what are you doing, sister?"  
>  _min drottning_ ; "my queen"


End file.
